eewikifandomcom-20200214-history
Retribution-class Heavy Missile Corvette
Manufacturer: Karavin Concern * Affiliation: Closed-Market | Eternal Empire * Model: Retribution-class Heavy Missile Corvette * Production: Mass-Produced * Material: '''Impervium-334, Duralumin, Starship Components * '''Classification: Heavy Missile Corvette * Length: 200 Meters * Width: 40 Meters * Height: 50 Meters * Armament: High - 1x KT-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolaser - 2x KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launchers - 6x KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles * Defenses: Average - Impervium-334 Armor Plating - Shield Generator * Hangar Space: Base: 0 * Hangar Allocations: N/A * Maneuverability Rating: Average * Speed Rating: Average * Hyperdrive Class: Average: 2 * Starship Sensor Package * Starship Ion Engines * Starship Hyperdrive * Starship Shield Generators * Starship Repulsorlift Engine * Starship Maneuvering Thrusters * Starship Communications Package * Starship Life Support System * Starship Escape Pods * Starship Inertial Dampeners * Starship Medical Bay * Starship Barracks * KC-208 'Phalanx' Cruise Missile Launchers: The primary armament of the Retribution class consists of a pair of long-range Phalanx cruise missile launchers * KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles: For anti-starfighter defense, the Retribution class is outfitted with six Basilisk Interceptor missiles mounted in a tower in front of the observation deck * Dual Bridge Layout: The Retribution class features a two-bridge setup, one located within the sensor tower and a secondary bridge built within the hull, for use during combat operations * Punches Up: Outfitted with a pair of powerful, long-range Phalanx cruise missile launchers, the Retribution class is capable of engaging larger vessels from a distance, posing a significant threat when deployed in sufficient numbers * Pack Hunter: The Retribution class is designed to operate in groups which single out and engage enemy vessels such as frigates, using massed salvos of missiles * Long Range Brawler: The Retribution class is intended for long distance engagements, featuring a single nose-mounted Tigris repeating turbolaser for short range combat, which has a fairly narrow firing arc due to its position, making the ship vulnerable against attackers that manage to get sufficiently close * X-Wings: The Retribution's anti-starfighter defense consists of only six Basilisk interceptor missiles, making it extremely vulnerable to attacks by enemy starfighters if improperly protected by escorts Image Source: Link Intended to supplement the Eternal Navy's ability to successfully neutralize enemy frigates, the Retribution is a compact, long-range heavy missile corvette designed to operate in groups and engage targets from long distances, overwhelming them with massed salvos of cruise missiles and taking them out one by one. Developed and built by the military-industrial conglomerate Karavin Concern, its design conforms to the Eternal Empire's philosophy of heavy firepower and combined arms, making it a highly specialized vessel ill-suited for operating alone. Designed for long-range engagements, the Retribution's secondary armament suffers greatly, being outfitted with a single nose-mounted KC-505 'Tigris' Repeating Turbolaser which has a fairly limited firing arc and lacking any other secondary weapons with the exception of six KC-101 'Basilisk' Interceptor Missiles for anti-starfighter defense. This lackluster complement of secondary armaments, leaves ships of the Retribution class especially vulnerable to enemy vessels and starfighters which manage to close the distance, the latter being easily capable of overwhelming them through sheer numbers alone. The Retribution's hull consists of Impervium-334 armor plating, overlaid onto a Duralumin support structure and frame, giving it some ability to withstand enemy fire in combination with its shield generator, which is built inside the hull, features which are intended to help the ship survive until it manages to get away from vessels pursuing it. Unlike common layouts, the Retribution class features a dual-bridge setup, with a regular bridge located within the sensor tower and a secondary Combat Information Center deep within the hull, to which the crew retreats during combat operations. These features, however, are not sufficient to compensate for its many blind spots and the vessel requires adequate escort of starfighters and support vessels. https://www.starwarsrp.net/threads/retribution-class-heavy-missile-corvette.130424/ Category:Ships Category:Technology Category:Factory And Codex